Perfect Love?
by Kyuhyun Zone
Summary: Cinta tak akan pernah menuntut sebuah kesempurnaan. Cinta yang tulus akan menerima, memahami, dan rela berkorban. Karena seharusnya cinta membuatmu bahagia, bukan tersiksa. Dan dengan cinta ini, akan ku tunjukkan, bahwa aku, Choi Siwon, benar-benar mencintaimu dengan SEMPURNA, Cho Kyuhyun! WONKYU/ Just a simple love story as usual / BOYS LOVE / Oneshoot :)


Perfect Love?

Cast :

# Choi Siwon

# Cho Kyuhyun

**This is WONKYU Love Story**

Just a simple Love Story as usal ^^

Yang ini pernah Cherry post juga sebelumnya with other pair ^^ tapi ceritanya berbeda ^^ hope u like it guys ^^

-WONKYU-

Boy X Boy

By : Cherry

Summary : _**Cinta tak akan pernah menuntut sebuah kesempurnaan. Cinta yang tulus akan menerima, memahami, dan rela berkorban. Karena seharusnya cinta membuatmu bahagia, bukan tersiksa. Dan dengan cinta ini, akan ku tunjukkan, bahwa aku, Choi Siwon benar-benar mencintaimu dengan sempurna, Cho Kyuhyun! WONKYU/ BOYS LOVE / Oneshoot**_

~~Story begin~~

Kyuhyun POV

Silau mentari pagi hangat menyerbu wajah pucatku yang tersembunyi di balik bantal dan selimut tebal milikku. Sinarnya menerobos masuk melalui celah tirai-tirai putih. Seseorang yang nampak tak asing bagiku, membuka tirai putih itu. Mempersilahkan hangatnya mentari pagi masuk memenuhi kamarku.

"Ini sudah pagi, kau ini malas sekali, baby~." Ucap namja tinggi berdimple smile indah itu kepadaku. Perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arahku, menyibak selimut tebal yang masih terasa nyaman untuk menemaniku.

"Aaissh, aku masih ingin tidur. Jangan ganggu aku, Hyung!" Aku kembali mengambil selimut yang sempat tersibak setengah itu, menutupi kembali tubuhku. Sungguh rasanya hari ini aku ingin terus mengatupkan mataku, setelah semalam suntuk kedua manik ini mengeluarkan liquid bening tanpa henti.

"Lihatlah! Sekarang sudah jam berapa? Kau tak pergi kuliah, eoh?" tanyanya seraya mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjangku. Perlahan aku merasakan tubuhnya yang semakin mendekat. Menyibak kembali selimut yang menutupiku.

Aku menghembuskan nafas pelan. Menolehkan wajahku ke arahnya. Menatapnya dengan tatapan yang… entahlah, akupun tak tahu arti dari tatapanku sendiri saat ini. Rasanya senang bisa melihat pahatan indah Tuhan yang tengah terpapar jelas di hadapanku. Tekstur wajahnya yang sempurnya. Tingginya yang menjulang indah. Dimple smilenya yang menawan. Dilengkapi dengan sifat malaikat yang sudah melekat erat pada dirinya.

Sungguh aku amatlah bersyukur Tuhan telah mempertemukanku dengannya. Sosoknya begitu sempurna di mataku. Oya sebelumnya, perkenalkan, namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Seorang namja biasa dari keluarga sederhana. Usiaku telah menginjak tahun ke -20 saat ini. Dan namja yang tengah duduk di hadapanku ini, dia Siwon, Choi Siwon. Anak sulung dari keluarga Choi dan merupakan **Pewaris utama** Hyundai Department Store.

Seorang namja terlampau kaya, dengan wajah sempurna dan kepribadian menawan. Berstatus sebagai namjachinguku. Entahlah apa yang membuatnya mencintai namja biasa dan sederhana sepertiku. Yang jelas, pengorbanannya untuk mendapatkan cintaku dulu,sangatlah sulit. Terang saja, aku termasuk ke dalam kategori namja introvert, tak suka bergaul, dan kutu buku. Waktuku selalu kuhabiskan bersama buku-buku tebal kesayanganku.

Namun, duniaku berubah saat aku menyadari betapa berharganya dia dalam kehidupanku. Aku menerima pernyataan cintanya sekitar 4 tahun yang lalu. Saat kami sama-sama duduk di bangku Senior High School. Banyak yeoja-yeoja maupun namja berstatus uke di luar sana yang iri dan bahkan terbakar cemburu jika melihat kemesraanku dengannya. Namun aku tak pernah memperdulikannya. Tak penting. Yang terpenting, dia mencintaiku, dan aku mencintainya. Itu saja sudah cukup bagiku.

_**In this life you will meet someone. He'll break your own rules / principles. Change your habits and he will become your exception.**_

Kyuhyun POV End

"Hey..Kau melamun, baby?" Namja tinggi bertubuh tegap terlihat tengah mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya pada seorang namja bersurai brunette sedikit ikal yang masih tertidur diranjangnya dengan pandangan kosongnya. Entah apa yang tengah dipikirkannya saat ini.

"Eh…?" Kyuhyun, sang namja yang dengan pandangan seolah menerawang jauh ke depan itu sedikit tersentak, mendapati tangan sang namjachingu yang tengah dikibaskan di depan wajahnya.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku lihat, kau sering melamun? Apa sih yang kau lamunkan, baby?" tanya Siwon seraya menatap lekat manik sayu Kyuhyun, namjachingu kesayangannya.

"Ah, mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja." Sahut Kyuhyun sejurus kemudian.

"Apa kau menangis lagi? Matamu…" Siwon menggerakkan tangannya menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun yang semakin hari terlihat semakin tirus. Alisnya mengernyit melihat ada bercak putih di retina mata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan wajahnya lemah. Tersenyum tipis. Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk duduk di ranjangnya. Tangannya bergerak menggenggam erat tangan Siwon, namjachingunya.

"Gwenchana Hyung~"

Siwon menghela napas dalam, menatap lekat manik Kyuhyun, "Aku tak mau kau terpuruk seperti ini." Siwon menggerakkan tangan kanannya yang bebas, mengacak pelan surai brunette Kyuhyun yang terlihat masih berantakan.

Kyuhyun kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak terpuruk, Hyung~" Ucapnya lembut. Tatapan tajamnya seolah ingin meyakinkan sang namjachingu bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Lalu apa ini?" Siwon mengelus kelopak mata Kyuhyun yang terlihat membengkak.

Kyuhyun menggerakkan tangannya, menyentuh tangan kekar Siwon yang mengelus kelopak matanya lembut.

"Hanya luapan emosi saja. Kau tak perlu khawatir."

"Dan bercak putih itu? Apa itu…."

"Aah~ apa bercaknya semakin terlihat Hyung? Mungkin karena mataku sering berair~." Kyuhyun berkata seraya menyungging senyum –sedikit dipaksakan.

Siwon tersenyum. Miris, sangat miris. Mengapa hal ini bisa terjadi pada namjachingu yang sangat ia cintai? Mengapa takdir seolah bermain-main dengan mereka?

"Aku tak mau kau terlalu larut akan kesedihanmu. Aku akan selalu ada di sini, Baby..di sampingmu." Siwon membawa Kyuhyun ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. Berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan cintanya yang sudah tertanam dan bersemi 8 tahun lamanya.

8 tahun? Ya, Siwon sudah mencintai Kyuhyun 4 tahun sebelum mereka resmi berpacaran. Jalan yang ditempuhnya benar-benar sangat sulit untuk mendapatkan cinta dari seorang bermarga Cho tersebut.

"Aku tak akan bersedih. Kau tenanglah Hyung~" Ujar Kyuhyun di dalam dekapan hangat namjachingunya.

"Yaksok?"

"Ne, Hyung~"

"Kau harus tahu Kyu, sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Dan aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu. Kita hadapi ini bersama, ne? kau tak akan pernah sendirian. Percayalah padaku!" Siwon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun. Tangannya mengelus punggung Kyuhyun yang masih berbalut piyama.

"Aku percaya padamu Hyung, selalu." Kyuhyun menangis dalam diam. Sungguh Tuhan sangat berbaik hati padanya. Telah mengirimkan malaikat tanpa sayapnya untuk menemani hari-harinya. Sejenak keheningan melanda. Masing-masing dari mereka sibuk akan alam pikiran sendiri, hingga akhirnya Siwon buka suara.

"Hmm~ bau apa ini Baby?"

"Bau?"

"Hmm~ tubuhmu bau sekali! Aduuh hidungku sakit menciumnya." Goda Siwon yang langsung saja dibalas dengan jitakan keras di kepalanya.

"Aww.. APPO!" ringis Siwon seraya mengelus kepala yang telah menjadi objek jitakan kasar Kyuhyunnya.

"Siapa suruh memelukku? Sudah tahu aku belum mandi." Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari ranjangnya. Menggerakkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Sejenak ia berhenti, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya. Menjulurkan lidahnya.

Siwon terkekeh melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang tetap saja seperti anak kecil. Demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini, hanya Kyuhyunlah yang dapat membuat hidupnya berwarna. Hanya Kyuhyun. Dari awal bahkan hingga akhir hidupnya kelak.

**~~(^_^)~~**

**Perfect Love?**

Kyuhyun POV

Dinginnya hembusan angin sore menerpa wajahku yang sengaja kucondongkan keluar jendela kamarku. Rasa sakit yang menerpaku, seolah hilang saat hembusan angin menyapaku dengan sangat lembut. Semua terasa lahir kembali. Semua seperti terulang kembali. Aku tengah mengingat memori-memori indahku bersamanya. Bersama dia yang selalu setia berada disampingku. Menjagaku, melindungiku. Mencintaiku bahkan melebihi rasa cintanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Aku selalu nyaman berada disisinya. Sosoknya sangat hangat. Aku tak bisa untuk tak tersenyum jika sudah bersamanya. Dia terlalu mengerti perangaiku. Bahkan hanya dia yagn mengerti dan memahami semuan tentangku. Aku bahagia. Aku sanggup bertahan karenanya. Dia adalah topangan hidupku saat ini. Dia orang yang selalu menguatkanku selain Eomma dan Appa.

Namun, aku tak ingin semakin membawanya ke dalam penderitaanku. Aku tak ingin selalu menyusahkannya. Sudah cukup rasanya selama ini aku menjadi beban dalam hidupnya. Aku rapuh. Aku lemah. Aku terpuruk. Dulu ia begitu sangat menyukai mataku, mata indahku yang selalu memancarkan cinta untuknya. Yang selalu menatapnya hangat. Namun apa yang akan dia sukai lagi jika mata ini sudah tak ada? Apa yang akan dia sukai lagi jika aku sudah tak dapat memandangnya dengan penuh kasih?

Aku telah menjelma menjadi sosok lain. Tubuhkupun kian lama semakin kurus. Mungkin beberapa bulan kedepan, tubuh ini hanya tinggal sebuah tulang yang terbalut kulit.

Aku takut. Sungguh sangat takut. Aku takut, jika rasa cintanya akan berubah menjadi rasa iba. Aku tak mau itu terjadi. Sama sekali tak pernah terfikir olehku jika selama ini dia telah tersiksa. Terjebak dalam keadaan yang membuatnya harus terus bersamaku. Aku tak ingin melukainya lebih dalam. Jika difikir secara logika, namja mana yang mau berpacaran dengan orang sepertiku?

Sebentar lagi mungkin aku akan kehilangan mataku. Aku akan menjelma menjadi sosok absurd tak sempurna. Tak ada lagi tatapan lembut yang mampu aku berikan untuknya. Kelak, aku tak akan mampu lagi melihat wajah indahnya. Aku tak sanggup. Sungguh tak akan pernah sanggup. Aku ingin terus menatapnya, Tuhan~ sebenarnya apa kesalahanku? Wajahku sekarang telah menjadi buruk. Tubuhku semakin kurus. Tak mungkin ia masih mencintaiku dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini.

Apa aku benar-benar harus melepaskannya? Sungguh aku tak ingin kehilangannya. Namun aku juga tak ingin ia tersiksa jika terus bersamaku. Aku tak ingin egois. Sudah cukup selama ini aku membuatnya tersiksa. Setetes bulir bening kembali meluncur halus di kedua pipi tirusku.

Kyuhyun POV End

~~(^_^)~~

Perfect Love?

"Aku mau kita putus." Seru seorang namja bertubuh semampai dengan mantel tebal dan syal yang meililit lehernya kepada seorang namja berdimple smile indah yang duduk disampingnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Siwon, sang namja dengan balutan kemeja putih panjang. Matanya membulat sempurna. Seolah tak percaya dengan kalimat yang baru saja keluar dari bibir cherry namja yang merupakan namjachingunya.

"Kau tak dengar? Aku mau kita putus!" Kyuhyun, sang namja dengan balutan mantel biru tebalnya itu terlihat tengah menyilangkan kedua tangannya ke depan dada. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat.

Siwon, namja berdimple smile itu nampak terdiam. Lidahnya terasa kelu saat ini. Ditatapnya Kyuhyun yang tengah menatap lurus ke depan, tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak mau!" Ucap Siwon yakin. Tak ada keraguan sedikitpun yang tersirat dari kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkannya.

"Tapi aku mau kita putus! Titik!" Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya. Ia menatap intens manik elang namja yang masih terduduk di tempatnya.

"Aku sudah tak mencintaimu lagi, Hyung! Jadi, aku mau kita PUTUS!" Kyuhyun menekankan kata putus, dalam kalimat yang diucapkannya. Matanya memerah. Tangannya terkepal erat menahan bludakan air mata yang sudah siap kapan saja meluncur dari kedua bola matanya.

"Dan sampai kapanpun, aku tak akan pernah mau kita PUTUS!" Siwon bangkit dari duduknya. Perlahan, tangannya ia gerakkan untuk menggapai tangan Kyuhyun. Lalu menarik tangan itu ke depan dada bidangnya yang hanya terbalut kemeja putih.

"Dapatkah kau rasakan?" tanya Siwon seraya menatap intens manik Kyuhyun yang tengah memerah sempurna.

"Apa?"

"Apa kau tak bisa merasakannya? Debaran jantung ini. Yang berdetak dengan begitu cepatnya jika aku bersamamu. Tak tahukah kau, betapa aku sangat mencintaimu? Tak tahukah kau seberapa besar pengorbanan dan perjuanganku selama ini untuk mendapatkanmu, Kyu? Tak bisakah kau hargai itu semua, huh?" manik Siwon terlihat memerah. Liquid bening seolah tengah bergumul di pelupuk matanya. Melesak, seolah meminta untuk dikeluarkan.

"Tapi aku tak sempurna! Aku akan kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga Hyung~. Jika kau tetap berada di sisiku, kau akan semakin menderita!" Dan airmatapun meluncur begitu saja dari kedua manik Kyuhyun. Sungguh ia sudah tak sanggup lagi menampung air mata yang berusaha melesakkan dirinya, keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Aku tak perduli. Aku mencintaimu Kyu, bagaimanapun keadaanmu."

"Jangan berbohong Choi Siwon! Biar bagaimanapun, kau ini masih seorang namja normal. Kau bukan malaikat. Kau pasti membutuhkannya. Kau tak mungkin tahan berhubungan dengan orang buta sepertiku nanti! Aku akan menyusahkanmu! Aku terkena kanker mata Hyung~ Aku akan kehilangan mataku ini nantinya!"

"Kau kira, selama ini aku mencintai bagian tubuhmu, eoh?"

"Bukankah kau pernah bilang kalau kau sangat menyukai mataku Hyung? Jika aku sudah kehilangan mata ini, apa yang akan kau sukai dariku lagi kelak?"

"Kau bodoh Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Maksudmu?" Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Kau bodoh! Sangat Bodoh! Aku menyukai tatapan matamu! Bukan matamu!"

Kyuhyun menghela napas dalam, "Itu sama saja!"

"Tidak, jelas itu berbeda~ tatapan matamu berasal dari sini." Siwon menggerakkan tangannya, menyentuh dada Kyuhyun. "Dari hati~ kau menatapku tulus dari hatimu. Aku hanya perlu hatimu, Kyu~. Bukan bagian tubuhmu! Aku tak perduli jika kau akan kehilangan matamu! Asal kau tak menghilangkan hatimu untukku, itu sudah cukup bagiku."

"Tolong jangan bohongi dirimu sendiri Choi!"

Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya. Sungguh hari ini adalah hari terberat dalam hidupnya. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk melepas Siwon. Bagaimanapun juga, ia akan menjadi manusia yang tak sempurna nantinya. Ia tak ingin semakin mengecewakan Siwon. Ia sangat ingin Siwon dapat menemukan pendamping lain yang lebih sempurna dan dapat lebih membahagiakannya.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang sedang membohongi diri sendiri di sini, huh?" Siwon menatap nyalang wajah Kyuhyun yang masih setia ditundukkan.

"Tapi kau akan menderita jika terus bersamaku. Aku tak ingin lagi menjadi beban bagimu. Sungguh itu membuatku sakit. Aku sakit, sangat sakit."

Kyuhyun memukul-mukul dadanya yang berdenyut sakit. Perih, ya itulah yang ia rasakan saat ini. Siwon membulatkan matanya melihat hal itu. Segera ia rengkuh tubuh kurus di hadapannya. Membawanya ke dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Siapa yang bilang kalau aku akan menderita, eoh?"

"Tapi pasti kau menderita selama ini."

"Aku tak akan pernah menderita, selama kau ada di sini. Di sisiku. Bukankah kita sudah berjanji akan melewati ini semua bersama, eoh?" Siwon melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap manik Kyuhyun yang sudah terlihat membengkak sempurna. Terlihat bercak putih yang menghiasi manik Kyuhyun, sakit, pasti sakit yang dirasakannya. Ia tangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajah tirus Kyuhyun yang memucat.

"Aku mohon, Hyung. Jangan siksa dirimu sendiri"

"Aku tidak menyiksa diriku, kau yang telah menyiksanya! Jika kau tetap keukeuh ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini, maka kau benar-benar telah menyiksaku. Kau tahu? Aku tak akan pernah bisa hidup tanpa hadirnya hembusan nafasmu dalam hidupku."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Sebegitu cintanyakah Siwon pada dirinya yang bahkan akan kehilangan matanya dalam waktu dekat ini?

"Hyung…hiks…hiks" Kyuhyun melesakkan dirinya, kembali memeluk Siwon. Sungguh Tuhan benar-benar sangat baik telah mengirimkan namja sempurna seperti Siwon ke dalam kehidupannya saat ini.

"Sssttt… Uljima~~" Siwon mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh ringkih Kyuhyun. Ia kecup berkali-kali pucuk kepala namjachingunya itu. Menyalurkan hasrat cintanya yang teramat dalam pada namja yang telah mengisi relung hatinya selama 8 tahun.

"Bagaimana kehidupan kita jika nanti aku buta, Hyung?" Kyuhyun bertanya, masih dalam pelukan Siwon.

"Kau tidak akan buta Kyu! Percayalah!"

Mata Kyuhyun membulat kemudian segera melepaskan pelukannya, "Bagaimana tidak akan buta Hyung? Mataku ini harus diangkat sebelum kankernya menyebar lebih luas! Aku tak akan bisa melihatmu lagi nantinya, Hyung! Aku tak bisa…."

Siwon mengulas senyum simpul. "Percayalah padaku!" kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuhyun dan…

**CUP!**

Sebuah kecupan ringanpun didaratkan Siwon pada bibir berisi milik Kyuhyun. Bukan, bukan ciuman nafsu, akan tetapi ciuman kasih sayang yang diberikan tulus dari dalam hatinya. Kyuhyun mengatupkan matanya, merasakan penyampaian kasih sayang lembut yang diberikan Siwon terhadapnya. Siwon selalu seperti ini. Dia tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya jika Kyuhyun benar-benar sedang dalam keadaan kalut maupun frustasi.

Perlahan Kyuhyun membuka kedua manik onyxnya. Menatap Siwon yang tengah menggesekkan hidung mancungnya di hidung miliknya. Hangat, ya ini musim dingin namun hatinya seketika terasa hangat. Rasa cintanya terhadap namja di hadapannya semakin menggebu. Biarlah kali ini dia menjadi orang paling egois di seluruh dunia. Dia mencintai Siwon dan tak akan pernah rela melepasnya, meski ia tak sempurna nantinya. Egois memang, namun inilah cinta. Karena cintanya yang begitu besar terhadap Siwon.

Dan merekapun saling menautkan diri mereka dalam pelukan hangat disebuah taman pusat kota. Tak sedikit pasang mata yang melihat kejadian itu, tersenyum haru. Mereka terlihat saling mengisi dan melengkapi satu sama lain. Sungguh pasangan yang sangat serasi dan sempurna. Membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya, merasa iri dibuatnya.

~~(^_^)~~

Perfect Love

Kyuhyun POV

Hari ini adalah hari dimana aku harus menjalani operasi mata. Sudah hampir 6 bulan dokter memvonisku terkena kanker mata. Kanker ini lebih berbahaya dari kanker biasa, oleh karena itu perkembangannya begitu cepat. Dan akupun harus segera melakukan operasi pengangkatannya.

Namun takdir berkata lain. Seseorang bersedia mendonorkan matanya untukku. Awalnya aku menolak, benar-benar menolaknya. Dia masih hidup dan dia ingin mendonorkan matanya padaku? Aku sungguh tak akan tega. Berminggu-minggu 'sang pendonor' itu dan orang tuaku membujukku, dan kala itu, jawabanku masih sama. TIDAK. Namun suatu hal mengubah keputusanku, hingga pada akhirnya akupun berada di sini. Di ruang operasi ini.

"Kyu, apa kau sudah siap?" Tanya seorang namja dengan balutan pakaian rumah sakit serupa denganku yang tengah berbaring di ranjang ruang operasi tepat disebelahku.

Aku menolehkan wajahku ke arahnya,-sang pendonor mataku, "Ne, hyung~ bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku selalu siap kapanpun Baby~"

"Hyung! Kita mau melakukan operasi, tolong jangan menggombal di saat-saat seperti ini!" Aku mempoutkan bibirku, yang langsung saja dibalas dengan kekehan kecil olehnya. Ya pendonor mataku adalah Siwon, Choi Siwon, kekasihku sendiri.

"kkk~ kau terlihat sangat cantik jika memonyongkan bibirmu seperti itu baby!"

"Hyung! Cukup!"

"Ne~ baby, kkkk~ neomu yeoppo."

Aku mendelikkan mataku ke arahnya, dia masih terlihat terkekeh. Wajahnya begitu sangat indah. Tawanya begitu sangat tulus, seperti tidak akan terjadi apa-apa setelah ini. Perlahan senyum simpul terukir di bibirku, "Hyung?"

"Hmm baby?"

"Mengapa kau rela melakukan ini semua?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Mengapa kau rela mendonorkan matamu untukku?"

Untuk beberapa saat Siwon terdiam.

"Hyung! Jawab pertanyaanku!"

Siwon Nampak sedikit terhenyak, "hmm~ jawaban yang sangat simple Kyu~."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku….mencintaimu. Mencintaimu adalah satu-satunya alasan bagiku melakukan ini semua. Aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sempurna. Karena mencintaimu adalah anugerah terindah bagiku." Ucapnya lembut, amat sangat lembut.

Aku merasakan darahku seolah bergumul di wajahku saat ini. Hangat, ya perasaan itu lagi yang aku rasakan jika bersama Siwon hyung seperti ini. Dia… begitu sempurna. Bahkan dia rela mendonorkan matanya untukku yang bahkan sudah berulang kali menyakitinya. Perlu kalian ketahui, Siwon, Choi Siwon, selama 4 tahun kami menjalani hubungan, tak pernah sekalipun dia marah padaku. Tak pernah sekalipun dia membentakku, meski aku terus saja melakukan kesalahan. Meski aku berulang kali membuatnya kesal. Tak akan ada yang dapat menggantikan posisinya di hatiku, meski ratusan kali aku akan bereinkarnasi nantinya. Choi Siwon…. Aku sungguh sangat mencintaimu.

Entah kata apa lagi yang mampu aku ucapkan untuk berterima kasih pada Tuhan. Sudah ribuan ucapan syukur yang aku panjatkan pada-Nya. Tuhan begitu mencintaiku, begitu menyayangiku. Dengan menghadirkan sosok Siwon, Choi Siwon dalam hidupku, itu sudah cukup membuat hidupku sangat sempurna. Bahkan aku berani bersumpah, jika aku sudah mempunyai Siwon Hyung, maka aku tak membutuhkan orang lain lagi di sisiku. Cukup dia dan hanya dia. Ya,hanya Siwon.

**Kyuhyun POV End**

**Perfect Love?**

**.**

**.**

"Baby~ matamu indah!" ucap Siwon kepada Kyuhyun, namja yang telah resmi menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

"Ini matamu Hyung, bukan mataku! Kau mau memuji matamu sendiri,eoh?" Kyuhyun menjitak lembut kepala Siwon yang tengah berbaring di sampingnya. Saat ini mereka tengah tidur bersama di atas ranjang mewah yang telah didesign Siwon sebelumnya. Ya hari ini adalah hari pernikahan mereka. Dan sekarang, di sinilah mereka, hendak menghabiskan malam pertama bersama dengan penuh senyum dan kasih sayang.

"Kkk~ tapi itu memang indah, baby."

"Ne, hyung~ arraseo arraseo~"

"Kau terlihat sangat lucu, Kyu~."

"Tidak hanya aku, tapi kau juga lucu, Hyung!"

"hahahha~ ne, kita berdua sama-sama lucu, ne?"

"Aku rasa hanya kita yang melakukan tindakan aneh seperti ini, Hyung?"

"Ya, kau benar baby! Lihatlah, kita seperti bajak laut saat ini! Hanya mempunyai satu mata."

"Hahaha~ tapi itu lebih membuat kita lebih tampan hyung~"

"Hanya aku yang tampan! Kau itu cantik, Kyu."

"Benarkah?"

"Hmm~ Baby? Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah siap untuk bertempur malam ini?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk antusias, "Tentu saja hyung~ bagaimana jika permainan malam ini bertema bajak laut hyung?"

Siwon Nampak berpikir sejenak, "tapi tetap akan bermain kuda-kudaan kan nantinya baby?"

"Apa maksudmu, hyung?"

"Ayo baby~ kita buat anak yang banyak!"

"Aku mana bisa punya anak!"

"Kita akan terus melakukannya sampai kau bisa! Hwaiting!"

"MWOOOO?"

Yap, Choi Siwon, pewaris utama Hyundai Department Store mendonorkan satu matanya untuk Kyuhyun. Tidak, dari awal Siwon memang hanya berniat mendonorkan satu matanya untuk namja yang sangat dicintainya itu. Alasannya simple, karena **"Kyuhyun tak perlu 2 mata untuk melihat kasih sayang dan rasa cinta tulus yang diberikan seorang Choi Siwon. Hanya satu dan itu sudah cukup. Begitupun dengan dirinya, Choi Siwon tak perlu mempunyai 2 mata untuk melihat kecantikan dan ketulusan hati Kyuhyun. Hanya satu dan itupun sudah lebih dari cukup. Meski terkesan tak selaras mempunyai 1 mata, namun mereka masih mempunyai 'mata hati' yang akan membuat segala sesuatunya menjadi selaras" **dan kalimat itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun pada akhirnya menyetujui pendonoran mata yang dilakukan Siwon.

**Choi Siwon and Cho-I Kyuhyun will be together forever ^^ happily ever after ^^ Yaiiy~**

**.**

**.**

**End!**

**.**

**.**

**Haah, akhirnya selesai ^^ jadi ini pernah Cherry post, inti ceritanya sama namun isinya berbeda ^^ hope u like it guys ^^. Lagi ngubek-ngubek netbook mana tau ada ff lama yang sudah usang dan membutuhkan recovery ^^ kkk~**

**Maaf ya kalau ceritanya aneh~ sistem ngebut bikinnya ^^ lagi free puasa soalnya~ kalau sudah puasa lagi, awak tak berani menulis ff lah~ kkk~ **

**Gimme comment and ripiuw please ^^**

**Twitter : 4078823**

**^Cherry^**


End file.
